New Love
by dogdemon334
Summary: Naruto is the new student at his modern day high school, and when he meets an egotistical jerk named Sasuke, a thick rivalry sparks between them, but something else sparks as well. Can Naruto Uzumaki admit that it might just be what he thinks it is?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Well, Mr.Uzumaki! I've arranged a guide for you, to meet you at the door, and I advised him to befriend you immediately." Tsunade boasted cheerfully, sporting a short miniskirt and tight dress shirt. She looked at Naruto, smiling at him.

"...What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked, tilting his head. "If I don't, then it isn't polite to stare, Ms. Tsunade."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, motioning for him to enter the school before they locked the front gates.

"It's a little over-protective for a public school…" he mumbled to himself. Naruto had never been fond of teachers that smiled at him.

Tsunade grinned, waving to a boy leaning against a wall. The boy looked up from the ground, seeing Tsunade and the new student; he grinned an ear-to-ear grin and returned her wave.

"Hey Tsunade-sama!" The boy had messy, but short brown hair and triangular thin marks lined along his cheeks.

Tsunade walked up to the boy, Naruto was behind her, looking at the ground and quietly fiddling his fingers. Tsunade sighed, looking at Naruto, she pushed Naruto in front of her, struggling to deal with his stubborn attitude.

"Naruto, this is Kiba Inuzuka, your guide." Tsunade hissed, glowering at Naruto to be kinder to Kiba.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto mumbled, a small smile graced his lips, trying to give Kiba a chance.

Kiba grinned, "So, you're the new kid Tsunade's been telling me about. You're a bit of a shrimp, but I suppose I could give you some street-cred. After all, I'm pretty popular." Kiba winked at a passing boy, one named Shikamaru, who completely ignored him. Kiba pouted for a moment before returning to Naruto.

Naruto had a bit of a confused look on his face. He leaned back to Tsunade, "Is Kiba gay?" he whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"He's bisexual, Naruto. Get it right." She said proudly, Kiba as her god-son, she protected him with maternal strength. "Now, get going, you have classes to attend." She demanded, then she turned on her heel towards her office.

Before Naruto could even turn back to Kiba, Kiba had grabbed Naruto's hoodie and dragged him off in a flash.

"Over there, through those doors, is the cafeteria, you gotta be sure to beat the lunch rush every now and then. I only have a few classes with you, so I have to make sure you don't get lost." Kiba rambled on, and Naruto followed, no questions asked. Naruto's smile grew, his usual spunky nature was kicking in.

Kiba took Naruto to his first class, bringing him in. "Okay, this is first period, I have this with you, so I'll be able to introduce you to the….?" Kiba paused, seeing that Naruto had been ignoring him. "Hey, you listening, air-head?"

Naruto had been walking with Kiba, and the second he walked into Naruto's first class, he saw him. A raven haired boy, with onyx colored eyes with a sultry, dark outlining, was standing by the window, more like sitting really, and holding his arm out. A bird, a finch, landed on his finger, he stared at it, no emotion showed upon his thin, pale face. He looked as if he were a statue, as if it were nature for him to glow when sunlight shone on him.

"Kiba… who is that?" Naruto asked, blinking. Before Kiba answered, he hit Naruto squarely on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"For ignoring me, first of all, and second, for even bothering to ask about that stuck-up snob. That's Sasuke Uchiha. He's the brightest kid in our grade, or more, or school, but he's a complete jerk. He gives all the girls the cold shoulder, but they all fall for him anyway! Girls can be so stupid sometimes." Kiba scoffed.

Sasuke had heard his name, the bird flew away at his sudden movement. He turned, his dark eyes fixated on Kiba.

Kiba flinched, "He's also… kind of scary." He said nervously, turning away.

Naruto suddenly couldn't breathe. Sasuke was walking over to them. Naruto looked from side-to-side, nervously looking for some sort of distraction. But it was too late.

"So, Kiba, what trash did you manage to dig up this time?" Sasuke calmly said, his eyes now locked on Naruto.

Naruto's eyes suddenly narrowed, he gritted his teeth, his breath now coming back. "What'd you say?!" he said, glaring at him.

Sasuke, taken aback by Naruto's nerve to stand up to him, blinked in bewilderment for a moment. Regaining his previous posture, Sasuke felt a smirk tug at the edges of his lips. "Just as I suspected. Such brave talk for such lowly trash…" he muttered, turning away.

Kiba glared back at him. "Ignore that guy, he's hopeless." And they walked off. But Naruto couldn't help but look back.

"I'll beat him… I know I will… Sasuke Uchiha, I'm making you my rival." And with that, Naruto sat in his new seat, declaring his rival only on his first day of school.


	2. A Dizzy Lunch Hour

Okay, so the first chapter was a little scatter-brained and partially confusing, and I did something against the rules, which I'll make sure I won't do again. I usually get that way on introductions. I'm sure the story will improve on the way there, but just for safety, I'll state here and now that I'm not too talented a writer.

Alright, so, please, enjoy Chapter 2! Until next time, _namaste_!

**Chapter 2: Lunch hour**

The day had sped by in a blur, for Naruto. Kiba had dragged him everywhere, dropping him off in classes and picking him up. Although several people had the notion that Kiba was being generous and kind to the new student, Naruto was certain Kiba only offered to be his guide because he wanted to impress a boy he liked. The only thing that bothered Naruto was that Sasuke Uchiha was in every one of his classes.

"Ah, here we are, the best time of the day, other than when school gets out, lunch hour!" Kiba said, a spring in his step. "There's our table." Kiba pointed to a circular table in the far left corner of the cafeteria.

Naruto blinked, then smiled, "Alright! I'm starving, so let's get over there, 'kay?"

Kiba and Naruto walked over, the group greeted them with varied greetings from loud and quiet hello's to frantic and gentle waves of the hands.

Naruto tried to analyze the group from left-to-right. A boy with a large grin, square-like eyebrows and a bowl-cut, another boy with his brown hair up in a spiky ponytail who looked as if he was sleeping, a boy with byakugan and dark brown hair, a girl with byakugan with long black hair, and a boy with dark red hair and deep black circles around his pale blue eyes.

"Okay, from left-to-right. Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Gaara. Everyone, this is Naruto, he's a freshman. Or is it fresh-meat?" Kiba said, referring to his battles with Sasuke in all his classes.

"Shut up, Kiba. I'll beat him. I'm not letting another brainiac get in my way, not like my last school!" Naruto boasted proudly, his light, spiky blonde hair held up by a headband fell out of place. Naruto quickly put it back in its rightful position.

"Speaking of that stuck-up jerk… where is he?"

"I dunno. No one really knows where he goes for lunch." Kiba licked his lips, digging into a tuna sandwich he brought from home, sharing it with his dog Akamaru, who was only allowed in school by Tsunade's orders.

Shikamaru chuckled, "That's because you hate him and you'd rather not pay attention to where he goes."

Kiba only looked from side-to-side, his cheeks beginning to burn a little at the fact that Shikamaru actually paid attention to him. The rest of the group joked and laughed, taking Shikamaru's side on this one.

Naruto sat in silence for a few moments, eating with a smile. That smile began to fade when Naruto's vision grew blurry. He blinked, trying to clear his mind, feeling a head cold coming on. "I… I don't feel very good…" he groaned. Holding his forehead with his hand. "I think I'm going to head to the nurse." He said with a smile. "Anything to get out of class, right?"

"Damn right." Kiba agreed. "Need any help getting there, Mr. No-Good-With-Directions?"

Naruto glared at Kiba for a moment, "No thanks, I'm sure I can get there on my own. At least I'm not afraid of the nurse, Kiba." And with that, Naruto dumped his half-eaten lunch in the trash, and went through the thick wood doors that led out of the cafeteria.

Naruto wobbled a bit, trying to keep steady.

"I see the 'trash' just couldn't handle his first day." A calm, gentle voice emitted from behind Naruto. He recognized that voice, which, although Naruto hated it, sent strange chills of ice through him.

Naruto bit his lip, turning around to face him. To his surprise, Sasuke was right behind him, an inch from his face. A light burning sensation lifted upon Naruto's cheeks.

"Do you really think you can beat me? What a loser you are." Sasuke chanted the word loser over and over again, like he had been all day.

Naruto gripped his head, groaning a little, feeling even more unsteady. 'W…why's it so warm in here…?' Naruto thought, confused, he wobbled even more now.

"Hey, loser… you seem a little off. Are you finally ready to admit defeat?" Sasuke commented. Suddenly, Naruto became unbalanced, "…I… I feel…dizzy…" he moaned again, suddenly, Naruto fell to his knees and face first onto the floor.

Sasuke, surprised, blinked at him. He bent down, feeling Naruto's forehead beneath his headband. "You've got a fever, you idiot." Sasuke murmured. As he stared at Naruto, he realized something. "Such an innocent expression on his fa… hmm?" Sasuke whispered to himself, he saw, on Naruto's neck and arms, bandages and wounds. Sasuke sighed, having his suspicions about Naruto, he picked him up bridal-style. Sasuke shook his head solemnly.

"You are such an idiot….Naruto." Sasuke said, as if talking to him in his unconscious state. He headed off towards the nurses office without another word.


	3. Dreams and Reality

Hello again! And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer crashed and I never thought I'd get the past New Love files back! Gomen nasai, and I hope you all forgive me[.bows.

Please, please, enjoy chapter 3!

Until next time, _namaste!_

**Chapter 3: Dreams and Reality**

_Naruto awoke in the darkness. His azure eyes searched it through, his only assurance he wasn't blind was that he could see his body. He felt a chill run up his spine, noticing the darkness was unbearably cold. _

_Suddenly, voices began to wash over him. The voices provoked him, whispering terrible things in his ear,. 'You failure!', or 'You'll never succeed in anything, you worthless child!' Naruto lifted his hands to his ears, closing his eyes tightly, screaming and shouting at them to leave him be. _

_Naruto fell to his knees, shielding himself from the verbal assault. Naruto waited long after that, finally he dared to open his ears to the noise, only to be disappointed that they all still lurked around him. Just as he was about to release his ears, a voice rose above the others. _

"_Such a loser." The words sounded familiar, but the voice seemed foreign. Only one person called him those three words, but never with such a sympathetic, gentle tone. A bright light, which seemed so far away, appeared. A dark silhouette appeared against it, seeming to fold its arms across its chest. Naruto stared at the dark figure, a pained look stretched across Naruto's face as he felt hands pulling him back. Panic set in._

_"Please, help me! Whoever you are, save me, please!" Naruto pleaded, gasping as he was only pulled back further. The silhouette walked forward, seeming to get closer to Naruto than anyone ever could have. The figure was still to dark to identify._

_A lone hand reached out to help him, Naruto felt himself slipping away, he reached to grab the hand…_

_----------------------_

"SASUKE!" Naruto's sudden shout startled the nurse, Ms. Shizune, as he found himself in the clinic. Beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"You are so strange." Sasuke's cold, harsh tone struck Naruto like a bullet.

"Sasuke? What…what're you doing here, jerk?" Naruto questioned, quickly hiding his nervous expression.

"You are a terrible actor." Sasuke said, his voice flat, uninterested. And with that, he dropped the subject, completely ignoring the fact that it was _his_ name shouted into the silence.

"Cut it out you two. And Mr. Uzumaki, you should thank Uchiha here. He brought you to me when you collapsed," she paused, shooting a brief glance at Sasuke before returning her bright brown eyes to Naruto. "I see that you live up to your medical records from your last school…" she trailed off, her gaze fading from appreciation to disappointment. Naruto chuckled nervously, a wide smile spread upon his face. Shizune couldn't help but smile as well. Sasuke sighed in disgust at the happy faces.

"Now, it's school policy that if a student collapses, vomits, or faints, they must be sent home immediately." The moment Shizune uttered that sentence, Naruto froze. He sat there for a moment, in a suspended state of fear.

'I don't… I don't want to go home…' His voice rang inside his head with fear. He was interrupted by cold fingers gripping around his elbow, sending the same familiar chills from his dream racing up his spine. He looked up to see Sasuke holding him, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Naruto, Didn't you hear me just now? Uchiha is escorting you home, as it seems he isn't willing to go back to class." Shizune hissed, shooting another glare at the unresponsive Sasuke, who could care less, before flickering her gaze toward her paperwork.

"It's not like class has anything to offer me." He murmured, pulling Naruto up off the cot and shoving his body towards the door.

"You're bound to get a detention that way, Uchiha… Now, be on your way before you actually get one. And don't be so rough with Uzumaki-kun!" Shizune called, but they'd already fled out of the clinic, and the office as well.

Sasuke had dragged Naruto to his locker, and then to his own, before they left the school. Sasuke walked several good feet ahead of Naruto, holding Naruto's hand to make sure he kept up with Sasuke's long strides. Naruto winced as he had to keep jogging to follow.

"…Where do you live?" Sasuke asked, his voice penetrating the silence.

Naruto stopped, struggling to keep Sasuke from walking. "Right here, actually." Naruto answered cheerfully, his same wide grin on his face. But Naruto didn't fool Sasuke, as he could see Naruto was dreading something, and he had a feeling it was home.

They were gazing upon a white, large, tattered old building, four box-shaped indents on every few sides, only proving it was an apartment complex. Sasuke had an unappealing look on his face, he wasn't too fond of small spaces.

"Despite the fact it's in a popular area, most of the apartments are pretty vacant… so even if we make a lot of noise… no one hears us." Naruto spoke, his voice cracked a little, pain in his bright, azure eyes as Naruto struggled to smile.

Sasuke looked at him, his expression blank, but a small spark of astonishment streaked across his onyx eyes. It quickly faded, he pushed Naruto forward, motioning that he had better things to do with his time. Naruto nodded, getting the message, he walked slowly forward.

Naruto felt every step he made, he felt so slow, and he soon felt his feet begin to drag as they made their way onto the third floor. They turned, Naruto walked down the hall, Sasuke following at his heel. Soon, Naruto felt his feet make a shuddering stop in front of the last door on the left.

"Thanks… for dropping me off…" Naruto said, in a surprisingly sad voice. Sasuke blinked, curious. He nodded.

"No problem. Try to take care of yourself, loser." Sasuke remarked, turning on his heel to head for the stairs once more. Sasuke heard the door to the apartment slam.

Only moments later, while Sasuke made his way down the second floor steps, crashes and screeches that could only be perceived as screams came from above. Sasuke's eyes widened, he stopped dead in his tracks at the second floor steps. He struggled, biting his lip as his hair shifted in front of his face.

"I will not help them… I refuse to help that idiot… I… I don't know why I even care. It isn't my business." Sasuke whispered to himself, straining his voice to keep calm.

And so, Sasuke fled the apartments, while Naruto's pained screams echoed through the skies.

**Okay, so I managed to finish chapter three. Which was exceptionally long, bye the way. [.nervous laugh.**

**I realize that in this chapter, Sasuke learns a lot about Naruto and his feelings. I also realize… I like to use the word 'azure.' .**

**Disclaimer: All characters used in this story do NOT belong to me, all character rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Anyway, this ends chapter 3, reviews are loved!**


	4. Broken Home

Hello again, everyone!

Okay, so this chapter, you see what happens next from the main character, Naruto's perspective, as Sasuke flees from the apartment buildings. And in this chapter is when you figure out where he got his wounds from.

And just for future reference, Naruto's mother calls him Naki.

I've been a lot happier lately. It's noticeable, isn't it?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 4.

Until next time, _namaste!_

**Chapter 4: Broken Home**

Naruto walked into his apartment slowly, the blinds closed on every window making for a shadowy entrance. He closed the door behind him, trying to avoid a slam or loud noise, but to no avail.

"Naki? Is that you?" A course, labored, female voice echoed from the living room. Naruto walked down the short hallway, appearing in front of a pale, bleach blonde short-haired woman. She was fairly skinny, with dark, clouded indigo eyes, and her lips curled into a sour frown.

"What the hell are you doing home early…?" The woman's voice grew lower, harsher, as it slurred a tad. Naruto was surprised she could even tell time in the drunk state she was in. The living room was littered with alcohol bottles, unlike the rest of the apartment, which was relatively tidy and clean. "Did you come home early because of your medical conditions…!?" Her voice became a loud hiss, Naruto took a slow, small step backward, hoping his mother wouldn't notice. The bright sunlight outside began to fog up with clouds, unable to be seen through the apartments.

"I…I'm sorry, mother… I really tried to convince them I was okay, but they wouldn't listen." Naruto lied, struggling to come up with a straight story.

"I don't want to hear it!" she screeched, slowly getting up from the couch, where she slept, her hair was in a tangled mess, reaching her waist. Naruto took two more steps back, big ones this time, colliding into the wall.

Naruto's mother reached down as she took step after step towards him, wobbling, and picked up an alcohol bottle. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what was in her hand.

Glass.

"Mother…I…I…" Naruto tried to drum up more words, but they only provoked her.

"Shut your mouth and bite your tongue! I don't need your e-excuses! I'm sick of you, and your stupid little medical conditions!" she shouted, her voice rang in Naruto's ears.

He watched her lift her arm high above her head, his eyes wide in horror. He felt a slurry of emotions wash over him once again. Only one person came to mind, only one name he wanted to call, but he stopped himself, refusing to give up his pride and call for _him_.

"YOU….YOU FAILURE, GO TO HELL!" The woman's voice broke an octave so high, Naruto felt as if his ears would bleed. She swung her arm down, the glass was a blur as Naruto opened his eyes at the last second to see the bottle racing toward his head.

Naruto's wail of agony echoed through the surrounding area, but no one came to his aid. He heard a loud shattering sound just before the glass struck him, and now he heard the soft clatters of glass against the floor as a warm liquid slid down his face. Naruto slumped, sliding against the wall and hitting the floor with a thud.

"I'll call the hospital, Naki… even if you don't deserve it. My own son… you'll never amount to anything! Isn't it enough that I raised you!?" she scolded, scoffing as she turned on her heel to get the phone. "And once more… not a word of this to the doctor. Or you'll be in much more pain than that."

Naruto heard every word, but never responded. He lay on the floor, feeling his blood pool around him. He was afraid, his heart beating faster, only shedding more blood. Naruto was afraid to close his eyes, afraid to lose himself in the darkness.

'I can't… I won't sleep…' Naruto tried to speak, but he couldn't hear his voice. He could only hear the voices of the paramedics around him as his mother explained what happened. More like lied, really.

"Please, help him, he tripped and sliced his head on the side of our glass coffee table! I'm so worried, will he be alright?" she pleaded fakely, Naruto knew she was lying, but the paramedics believed every word.

"We'll get right on it, Ms.Uzumaki." A young, yet deep voice emitted from above him, familiar, the voice was friendly and soft. "Hello Naruto. Are you still awake?" the voice questioned. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, only to see his uncle Iruka standing over him.

"Uncle…? I'm glad I got _your_ paramedic vehicle…It's good to see y- ouch…!" Naruto winced, a sharp pain interrupted him.

"You've got to keep still, Naruto, your wound is pretty deep, but you'll be okay. I'm sad to say you'll have to miss school tomorrow." Iruka explained, his voice calm and soothing. Naruto could always confide in his uncle, he was almost like a father. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, feeling his body being lifted into the ambulance.

Naruto listened to the wailing sounds of the vehicle, the sounds beginning to fade. He felt himself drifting into a sleep as Iruka stuck the IV into his arm. The morphine began to take effect. He once again felt as if he was slipping into darkness, the same darkness he'd been in for his entire life, he was afraid again, but he could do nothing to save himself.

'Isn't there anyone that will save me…?' Those were Naruto's last thoughts before he fell into a deep sleep, finally engulfed into darkness once more.

-----------

Naruto could hear voices again, but they were familiar, stronger, kinder. He heard them echo around them. 'Kiba…? …Shikamaru…? Rock…Lee…?' Naruto thought, trying to identify the voices.

"Hey, look, he's waking up!" Kiba announced, a smile spread across his face. The others gathered around, Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, and all the others from their group.

Naruto scanned among them, unsure of what face he was searching for, only to be disappointed that it wasn't there. A look of pain clouded his azure eyes, he curled his lip, biting it for only a brief second before he smiled, hiding his pain.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Last time we saw you, you were promising you'd be a little less clumsy on your way to the nurse. Next thing we know, you're in the hospital!" Kiba roared a laugh, everyone else either rolled their eyes or chuckled.

Naruto chuckled half-heartedly. "Thanks Kiba, I feel _so_ much better now." He said sarcastically, giggling a little afterwards.

"Well, you can't blame me for the state you're in, I mean, just look at you!" Kiba retorted, scoffing a little. Shikamaru nodded, agreeing.

Naruto looked himself over as Kiba said, and he looked fine from the neck down. He took a mirror that was on the mahogany table on his left and looked at his head. Naruto's eyes widened, he felt as if he'd throw up. He saw bandages wrapped around his entire head, his spiky blonde hair poked out of several gaps, the bandages were mildly stained with blood.

"Told you." Kiba snickered, putting on a smug face, along with his matching smug smile. "Well, look, we have to get going. It's near night time, you were out all day, you lucky dog." Kiba pouted as the others followed him out.

"See you later!" Naruto shouted after them, the others waved good-bye. Naruto looked around, knowing his mother was at home, he felt free to let the tears shed now that he was alone. He sniffled curling up into a little ball, despite the sharp pains occurring upon his head. Naruto felt warm tears slip down his dry cheeks, sniffling, he found himself thinking of Sasuke again. "Dammit…! Why…? Why do I keep thinking of _him_ every time I need someone…?! What's wrong with me? I hate that guy! But… every time I feel pain… or feel cold… he's my light. Why…?" Naruto questioned himself over and over, biting his lips as tears streamed down his face.

"Who could you possibly be talking about?" That voice. It couldn't be. Naruto looked over to the door to his room. There he was, in all his god-like glory, with his pale, almost white skin and his beautiful, onyx eyes. Sasuke.


	5. What am I denying?

Hello again, everyone.

I was really hoping to make the last chapter a little more… gory? I wanted people to see it visually. If you're one of my avid readers, drop me a review about it. I'd like to know what my readers think of the visual.

Oh, one last thing…

Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them!

**Arigato times twenty!**

xD

Anyway, please enjoy chapter 5. Until next time, _namaste!_

**Chapter 5: What am I denying?**

Naruto's couldn't help but gawk. Sasuke modeled an unzipped, light green sports jacket, along with a white tank-top beneath, and skin-tight dark blue jeans. Naruto felt his cheeks burn, he looked away, wiping his face clean with the sleeve of his hospital attire.

"I'm not talking about anyone…! Maybe I'm just talking to myself; didn't you ever think of that, hmm?" Naruto proposed defensively. Naruto felt disappointment in himself, knowing his voice wasn't as sharp as it was intended to be.

"In the third person?" Sasuke asked, intrigued. His pressed lips curled into a smug smirk. "Because most people I know don't complain about making themselves cry." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"S…shut up!" Naruto shouted, his voice blared around the room, as if in stereo. Sasuke was taken aback.

"Try to tone your voice down, numbskull." Sasuke stuck a finger in his ear, wincing. "You're bound to pop some eardrums with that voice."

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not my mo…" Naruto stopped himself right there, clenching his teeth. "Why're you here anyway? Aren't you a little over-dressed to be visiting someone in rehab?" Naruto hissed, his eyes like daggers.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not in the least. I have other things that occupy my daily life." Sasuke replied, still amused. Naruto wasn't convinced.

"You didn't answer my question." Naruto repeated. A curious look filled his blue eyes.

Sasuke, just barely, flinched.

"I'm not obligated to answer any of your questions." Sasuke said coolly, keeping a level-head.

"Is that so? Well, I beg to differ." Naruto's voice rose confidently. "Or is it that you're afraid to answer that specific question?" Sasuke froze for a split second. Naruto's gaze was inquisitive as he stared Sasuke down.

Sasuke felt as if his lips were stitched shut. He couldn't speak. He blinked several times before regaining movement. 'I… mistook him for an idiot. He's quite perceptive….' Sasuke thought, he sighed, looking to the side. He stood, his next movements were so fast, Naruto couldn't even blink before his heart nearly leaped out of his chest.

Sasuke was three inches in front of Naruto's face, his onyx eyes hard as stone. "Don't even… try to act as if you know me. You've only known… no, you've only lived here for two days. You have no right making claims to anyone here!" Sasuke whispered. But the second he stopped speaking, Naruto had tears streaming down his face.

Naruto's eyes were locked within Sasukes. "Sasuke… I'm so sorry…" Naruto mumbled, he closed his eyes for a brief second before looking back, his eyes, his face, filled with warmth. "You've been through… a lot of pain… haven't you?" Naruto questioned. It was as if a spiritual connection existed between them.

Sasuke hesitated. He felt a pang of pain well up in his chest, bound to burst. "…What do you know?" Sasuke retorted. "I don't need you, or your pity, just go back home to your abusive mother!" he shouted, the words slipped out of his mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened. "… How did you know… about that?" The tears had dried up. He wanted to know. Naruto wanted to know about all of it. About why he felt he needed Sasuke, about why Sasuke was his everything… about why Sasuke knew his mother was abusive.

Sasuke sighed, "Lucky guess." He said. Sasuke turned around, his back to Naruto. "I don't know why… but… there's something about you…" Sasuke paused. He thought for a moment. Was it the goofy, but gentle personality? The bright, warm smile? Or was it just unknown? Sasuke bit his lip, fleeing from his thoughts again, he retreated to his only solution. "… I need you to stay away from me…!" Sasuke's black hair flew in the wind a little as he made his leave, quickly making long strides out of the room.

Naruto sat there on his bed, dumbfounded. Naruto closed his eyes, he felt as if he knew what it was. Naruto felt as if he knew what Sasuke was to him. He shook his head, knowing it had to be wrong.

"I don't feel that way about him. It's impossible…but… why do I want to deny it so badly?" Naruto questioned. He took his hands and crossed them across his chest to clench his shoulders. He looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes in nostalgia.

Naruto found himself thinking so many things at once. He needed something, someone, to be his savior. He could've asked anyone… Kiba, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade, anyone… but he never thought they were right. Naruto found himself thinking the only person who could save him was Sasuke. Naruto reviewed over some of his thoughts, scanning them carefully.

"What are these feelings?"

"Does he feel them too?"

"Are they just illusions? They must be, they have to be."

"Why him? Why _him_ in particular?"

"What am I denying?"

Naruto's last question to himself. He narrowed his eyes, clenching the bed sheets in his hands. "What am I really denying?" Naruto asked himself again. "I know… I know what I'm denying… do I dare say it?" he spoke aloud, the clouds outside gathered darkly.

Sasuke stood outside of the large, astute hospital building, staring up at the third floor window. He bit his lip. "I'll never tell him. I will deny it until the bitter end… ever since I first saw him…. Do I dare say it?" Sasuke repeated, as if their words were intertwined.

Sasuke and Naruto both closed their eyes, their voices far apart, but together.

"_Do I really love him?"_

_---_

**I kind of wanted this chapter to end in a bang. I know, my writing is so strange lately, and there's barely any detail. I would like some constructive criticism on my writing, but alas, I won't be getting much of that.**

**So yeah, Naruto and Sasuke have finally drummed up the gall to ask themselves that question everyone wants the answer to[.dramatic fanfare.**

**Reviews are great, I'll be working on the next chapter as fast as possible, arigato everyone! ((And good night, I'm going to bed… I'm sleepy.))**

**Koneko**


	6. Gym Class

Hello again, everyone.

I'm not in a very good mood. Hopefully, writing a little fan fiction will cheer me up. Reviews also cheer me up. xD

So anyway, there isn't much to say except enjoy chapter 6 of New Love.

Until next time, _namaste!_

**Chapter 6: Gym Class**

And so, Naruto was dispatched from the hospital the day after his little 'visit'. Despite the fact that his stitches were still healing, Naruto's gym teacher wouldn't allow him to skip the one class he didn't want to face: _**Gym.**_

----------------

Naruto walked out of the boys lock-room, sighing, he wore a pair of skin-tight swim shorts. "Do they even have a pool at this school?" Naruto questioned. Naruto blinked when he realized he was talking to himself. "Kiba…? Where'd you go?" Naruto's eyes scanned all around him before turning back to the locker-room door.

"'Course they have a pool at this school, Naruto. I mean, why else would they have me, the amazingly good-looking Kiba Inuzuka, wear something like this?" Kiba strode out of the locker-room. Naruto blinked, his eye twitched, he felt as if he'd go blind.

Kiba was sporting a skin-tight, jet-black speedo. He stretched a little, looking at himself at all sides, and grinned. "This has GOT to impress Shikamaru!" Kiba boasted hopefully.

Shikamaru, although, walked right by him, in the same gym-brand swim shorts Naruto was wearing, only saying one sentence. "You look like a poorly trained model." Kiba stood there, dumbfounded, and began to cry into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "There, there…? I'm sure he's just playing… hard to get…?" Naruto tried to console him, before Kiba slipped right out of his melodramatic mood and went back to smiling.

"Hurry up, the teacher's about to speak!" Kiba shouted, running off towards the group of boys ahead.

Naruto sighed, still in slight depression from his recent hospital encounter. He was glad he hadn't seen the Uchiha yet. 'I don't know what I'll do if…Oh crap.' The second the thought passed through Naruto's head, he had jinxed himself. Sasuke Uchiha was leaning against a wall to the far off left, a pair of goggles in hand, he was wearing the same gym uniform as Naruto, but modeled it far better than he did. Like a god, his pale skin in contrast with his navy blue shorts and his coal black eyes, Naruto pried himself away from his figure, shaking his thoughts off. "Stop it, Naruto, you do NOT like him." He hissed at himself in a low whisper. He sighed, paying attention to the teacher.

A loud whistle blew to silence the students. A tall man with silver, spiky hair stood above all the boys.

"All right everyone, welcome to our new unit, swimming. This is an all-boys gym class, and an all-boys swimming unit." A lot of the boys in the room groaned and complained.

"Stop your griping and calm down." The man spat, the room shifted into silence once more. "Now, I am your teacher, Kakashi. My word is law, and I'm not afraid to knock a few heads in here, so do as I say and no one gets hurt." The boys swallowed nervously, and nodded as a group. "Good. Follow me."

The group followed him, the quiet pads of bare feet against the pool floor was the only sound amongst eager whispering. Finally, the large rectangular pool came into view. The water was a tranquil, aqua blue, and neon lights lined the sides of the pool. Naruto stared in awe. He'd never seen such an amazing pool, and at a high school, no less! He couldn't help but smile his goofy grin. Sasuke glanced from afar at his spunky expression briefly before looking back at the pool.

Kakashi tilted his head towards a white bulletin board next to the pool, far enough away to keep from being splashed. "Those are the pool rules. The only other thing worse than pissing me off is disobeying those rules. That being said, it's time for laps. I need three lines, then each person first in line will race down and back, like a game."

Naruto was second in the third line, Kiba was third in the first line, and Sasuke was first in the first line. At the sound of the whistle, the first three at the front of the lines began to race. After a long while, it all came down to Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke, the last three remaining.

Whoever won this race got extra credit. 'I'm going to lose…!' Naruto thought, sighing. He was no match for Sasuke or Kiba. The whistle blew. Naruto dove into the water, sliding his body through the cerulean waters. While speeding forward, he saw two figures pass him. Naruto gasped, closing his eyes, he moved faster after reaching the edge, swimming back with eyes still clamped shut. After what seemed like an hour, he reached the other end, gasping for breath, Sasuke pulled Naruto out.

"You're an idiot. You swam in circles for two minutes straight with your eyes closed." Sasuke sighed, letting go of his arm immediately.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking! Akamaru and I beat you both by a mile!" Kiba bragged on and on about his achievement.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Isn't it cheating to use a dog?" Naruto snickered before turning to the teacher. Kakashi just ignored everyone and pointed to the locker rooms.

"Go hose off in the locker-room." Kakashi ordered, all the boys did as they were told, with a few comments on 'size contests.' Naruto froze at these words, his cheeks burned, he was like a statue. Kiba sighed, dragging him in anyway.

--------

Steam coated the entire locker-room, towel whips and nasty comments being made everywhere. Naruto took his time in one of the showers, covering himself with soap and shampoo. Naruto looked around him, no walls separating the metal water dispensers, he could see everything with his sharp vision. He blushed a tad, feeling so exposed.

Naruto nervously stopped showering. Suddenly, he realized, everyone else took around the same amount of time as he did, which meant all the showers shutting off about the same time as he shut his off. The mist cleared, and a thin silence dawned upon them all.

Naruto blushed, immediately, he scrambled for his towel through the clearing mist. He reached for it, the remaining steam stung his eyes. Naruto felt around for it.

All of a sudden, one of Naruto's panicky hands grasped around a long, squishy, warm object, a small gasp occurred at his touch. Naruto gasped as well, a chill ran down his spine, 'Did I just touch… what I _think_ I just touched…?' Naruto thought. His eyes began to clear, and so had the mist. He realized that everyone was staring at him. He blinked, his cheeks burned lightly, before he saw what and _who_ he was touching. **Sasuke.**

Naruto sat there, his hand released stiffly as his cheeks burned so intensely, he felt as if he was on fire. Naruto's face was entirely red, his eyes were wide, and every pair of eyes in the entire locker-room were on him. Sasuke only stared down at him, completely shocked, unable to say a word, even if he looked as if he was about to.

Naruto blinked, hoping, _wishing_ that this was a dream, but only to come to the conclusion that he was fully awake. Finally, he closed his eyes, grabbing his towel, wrapping it around himself, and dashing into a bathroom stall to get dressed.

Quickly, he got dressed, the silence echoed from the locker-room, only making him panic more. Naruto felt as if the burning sensation on his cheeks would never leave. He finished dressing and streaked out of the locker-room clumsily with alarming speed, not daring to look back.

--------------------

**It took me a long while to write this one, but it was really… eventful? xD So your hints have been confirmed, and hopefully, I'll get some reviews for this one? **

**I kind of liked this chapter, and I'm sorry if it seemed rushed. My mother was right next to me watching me type, so I really had to type faster than usual so she wouldn't spy. **

**Okay, anyway, I have to go, please review, and arigato to my readers!**


	7. Confession

Hello again, everyone!

I'm so sorry it took so long to put chapter 7 up… I had a fever and a cold, and I had to stay home for a while, which apparently means no computer privileges.

I'm alright now, though.

Thank you for your patience, and without further a due, chapter 7!

Until next time, _namaste_!

**Chapter 7: Confession**

"Naruto Uzumaki…? Naruto?" The teacher in fifth period called Naruto's name from the attendance board. She looked toward his seat. Empty. "Absent."

Meanwhile…

A thin, tan figure in a bright orange shirt and loose blue jeans sat on the school roof. His vibrant blonde hair swayed in the wind as he stared off into the clear, cerulean sky which was littered with thin, whispy clouds. The boy's azure blue eyes narrowed, small tears cascaded down his cheeks one by one. He sniffled, burying his head into his knees.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted, opening the door to the roof. Naruto didn't move an inch, unresponsive. "There you are… I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kiba scolded, hissing a little. Naruto finally looked up, Kiba gasped at the tears. "You alright?" he asked, tilting his head, Kiba's brown eyes full of concern.

Naruto sighed. "… Isn't it obvious? You saw it all… What am I going to do?" he sniffled again, wiping a few tears from his cheeks.

Kiba blinked, tilting his head to the side. "What, you're sad because you groped someone?" Kiba asked, blinking. Naruto, a little surprised, turned to face him.

"Didn't you see WHO I groped?!" Naruto's voice rose unexpectedly, catching Kiba off guard. Kiba grimaced, covering an ear.

"No, not really, but I caught a small glimpse, some guy with spiky black hair, right?" Kiba questioned, putting his hand back to his side. He sighed. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this? They can't even label it as sexual harassment because you couldn't see, right? Although, I'm surprised I didn't figure out you were gay soone…" Kiba stopped himself. The moment he said 'gay', Naruto shot the scariest glare Kiba had ever seen him wear.

"I…I am **not** gay!" Naruto stuttered, hissing. Kiba blinked, contemplating it for a second. His lips curled into a smirk, one of his fangs poked out of the side.

"Liar." Kiba said simply. "You're in denial." His toothy grin grew wider. Naruto grimaced, burying his face in his knees again. "Geez, who did you grope anyway, Mr.Pouty-face?" Kiba asked once again, curious, still grinning ear to ear.

Naruto buried his face deeper. "…Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha." He said slowly, feeling one last tear slip down his face, when he said those words, a stinging pain echoed through Naruto's chest.

Kiba's eyes were wide. "NO WAY! You have the hots for _him_?! Dude, of all the people, that arrogant bastard?!" Kiba gasped, interrogating Naruto. Naruto finally stood, looking at Kiba.

"I…I do not…!" Naruto denied, his cheeks burned deeply, he stuck his hands up to cover them, closing his eyes. "I don't, I… I refuse to love him!" The words just slipped out. Naruto's hands moved to his mouth, and he fell to his knees. His cheeks were on fire again, his azure eyes conducting tears. He closed them again, the tears overflowed.

Kiba stood there, his widened look turned to sympathy. "…You can't help who you fall in love with… and Naruto… I'm your best friend. Tell me the truth… you love him, don't you?" Kiba bent down to comfort him. His brown hair fluffed in the wind, Akamaru, surprisingly, was still sitting by the roof top door, waiting for their conversation to come to an end.

Naruto felt his head throb, his eyes softened, his bangs shifted in front of his eyes as he lowered his head. "…I don't know why… but… ever since I first saw him… something inside of me just… clicked. I…I've never felt like this about anyone, I mean, I thought I was in love multiple times… but never like this… I really _do_ love him… I just… I didn't want to admit it…" Naruto clutched the space above his heart. "And he's not as bad as everyone thinks… I can see something in him that no one else sees."

Kiba smiled a little, nodding. Kiba gave Naruto a comforting hug, sighing. "You… you had love-at-first-sight… and that's the kind of love that you can try to shake and deny, but will keep coming back to you. Shikamaru is in denial too, y'know." Kiba grinned, commenting on the person he was in love with. Naruto couldn't help but smile, but it quickly faded.

"What am I going to do, though? Sasuke… I can never let him know this… and he's probably going to avoid me like the plague now…" Naruto whimpered, sighing. He sniffled, feeling pathetic.

Kiba closed his eyes in, thinking hard; he gritted his teeth in frustration. "Y'know… I noticed the Uchiha never took any interest in anyone before. He never even paid attention to my antics until… you came." Kiba blinked, as if a light bulb lit up above his head. "He… likes you too!" Kiba announced, getting up and striking a pose.

Naruto looked at him as if he belonged in an insane asylum.

"Of course he does! His utter hate for me is just a way of saying 'I want you to be my teddy bear'." Naruto muttered, his voice laced with heavy sarcasm.

"Seriously, he does! He's never taken an interest in any student at this school, not even to state how much he loathes them. And all the evidence is right there! He even skipped classes to walk you home that one time before you went to the hospital, and I saw him at the hospital the next day too, waiting to go into your room! It's like he's trying to avoid his feelings." Kiba bragged on and on about his discovery, Naruto's eyes widened, filling with fear.

"But what if…it isn't true? What if he really doesn't like me? What if it's just a front to mess with my head?!" Naruto said desperately, turning to Kiba with sad, wide eyes.

"…You won't know unless you try…" Kiba suggested, trying to calm Naruto down.

" But… I feel as if… if he rejects me… I'll never be whole again. No offense to you, Kiba, but… I feel like he's the only one who can understand me, and the only person I can be myself around." Naruto whispered, Kiba, with his exceptional hearing, understanding every word.

"Then you have to go tell him how you feel. Even if… even if he hates you."

"I know." Naruto stood, a warm smile graced his lips as tiny _tears for fears_ of losing Sasuke rolled down his whisker-like cheeks.

The warm sun beat down upon the roof as Naruto and Kiba made their way to the doorway. They walked down the rooftop stairs in silence, Kiba still grinning at his intelligence for unraveling gay love. Naruto rolled his eyes, wiping his face with his short, orange sleeve again.

Kiba stifled a little bit of laughter. "By the way, the teacher might just be a little mad with you… she sort of sent me out to get you." Kiba chuckled nervously, Naruto blinked, then shot him a dagger-like glare.

"Thank you, Kiba."

"No prob, always happy to help!"

"I was being sarcastic." Naruto sighed, turning the corner to the doorway of his classroom. He gulped, a bead of sweat rolled down his face. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Just go already!" Kiba pushed him in, following him afterward. The teacher folded her arms across her chest, pushing her glasses back up to eye level.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are being charged with skipping/attempting to skip class. Principals office, NOW." She said in a harsh tone. Naruto looked at his feet.

"Yes ma'am…"

Naruto turned on his heel, his spiky, blonde mop-top bouncing on his way out. Kiba sat in his chair as Naruto left.

The tan boy headed for the principals office. As he walked through the wide halls, groups of people pointed and stared, and giggled and whispered. 'News sure does travel fast…' Naruto thought, blush rose to his face as he walked faster, hearing gossip about his little locker-room scene.

Naruto reached the principals office in a hurry, and when he got there, he opened the office door. The receptionist pointed down a hall. "Ms. Tsunade is having lunch right now, she'll be with you shortly, Mr. Uzumaki." The woman said all this without looking at Naruto once. Naruto headed towards where she pointed, a narrow, white hallway, which seemed slightly ominous in Naruto's case.

Naruto saw the door at the end of the hallway labeled "Principals Office" in little white letters upon a brown door. He sighed, reaching his destination, he gripped his hand around the doorknob, opening the door.

It took Naruto a moment to look up and see who else was in the room. Naruto had already closed the door, and couldn't go back now.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in the office, he looked at Naruto once with an infuriated look in his eyes before looking out the window, refusing to pay attention to him. Naruto bit his lip nervously.

Naruto's voice rang in his head as his thoughts reeled over his current situation. 'Of all the places, of all the people… of all the times. I'm stuck in a principal's office, with no principal, with the godly boy I'm in love with.'

**-----------------**

**By the way, the "Tears for fears" in italics near the end of the chapter? It's the name of Chapter 8. .;; I'm hoping you enjoyed it.**

**Please review, I'm a little bit low on self-esteem lately. Arigato for reading!**


	8. Tears for Fears

Hello again, everyone.

I've finally planned the layout for my story. But I'm pretty sure you'll all hate me for it in the end. It's kind of tragic, the way it ends… I should switch the label from romance to tragedy then, eh?

So, please, enjoy chapter 8!

Until next time, _namaste_!

**Chapter 8: Tears for Fears**

_I never thought I would be in a situation like this._

_I always imagined myself with a girlfriend, a happy life, and a mother I can cherish, and love._

_But no. _

_God doesn't want a life like that for me._

_Instead, I'm in love with a boy, a miserable life, and a mother who can only be the devil incarnate. _

_Is it really true that god hates people like me?_

_-----------------_

A thick silence coated over the room. The next five minutes felt like hours and hours on end. Naruto felt every sickening heart-beat his heart made for that time, and every second of it, the agony in his chest grew worse and worse. Naruto felt his heart stiffen as the thought he'd been avoiding for the last five minutes came to mind.

'You MUST tell him.' It begged. 'You MUST let him know how you feel.' Naruto's eyes widened at the concept. He closed his eyes, biting his lip.

Sasuke, as if a statue, still stared out the window, watching countless birds fly overhead.

Naruto finally opened his mouth.

"Sasuke… SASUKE, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" Naruto shouted, his hands clenched into fists. Sasuke flinched, but didn't look at Naruto.

Naruto sat there, waiting, and the silence returned. The unbearable silence. Naruto wanted to grip it, to strangle it, to break it, but it was like trying to grasp smoke. It always slipped away from him.

Naruto summed up his courage again, his eyes on his feet. "Sasuke… I have something to say to you." His words were weak, but gentle. "I thought that I hated you. I wanted to shun you, like everyone else told me to. I wanted to fit in with everyone around me. But… from the moment I saw you… I knew something. I knew that… that I loved you, and I didn't know why." Naruto paused. "And I denied it. I couldn't accept it… I didn't _want_ to accept it. But in the end… I just… I couldn't escape it. I found out that… every time I needed someone, I wanted you! I wanted only you to save me, only you to hold and…" Naruto's voice trailed off. He paused again, sighing a little, and Naruto's azure eyes looked up at him. "…and love me. Sasuke… I love you." Naruto's last words echoed through Tsunade's office. He waited.

The silence came again for a good while. Before a sudden cold voice sent chills up Naruto's spine.

"I don't care. I care for no one. You don't even know me." His words hit home. Naruto flinched. "You are just like one of the many girls who say that to me. But unlike them…" Sasuke paused. Naruto couldn't see his expression, Sasuke still refusing to look at him, but he could swear he saw Sasuke cringe. Sasuke's cold, icy voice continued, and said the one thing Naruto never wanted to hear from him.

"…**I hate you." **

Those words. Those three terrible words. Naruto sat there, the silence came, and this time, it stayed.

Naruto's wide eyes were fixated on Sasuke, frozen on Sasuke.

He felt no movement from himself what-so-ever. Naruto felt numb. It was as if his heart stopped.

He felt as if he'd just been pushed into ten feet of bone-chilling ice water.

Naruto's fears had been realized, as if he jinxed himself the moment he'd said them aloud.

_That didn't happen. Someone just tell me that didn't just happen._

Naruto felt his hands tremble. Finally, movement that proved he could still feel emotion.

But he still felt the bone-chilling water all around him, stinging his skin, and his heart.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, you two, I was delayed by the school news paper." Tsunade entered the room with a cheerful smile. She walked in, sitting in a chair three feet away from Naruto and Sasuke. Ms. Tsunade looked at them both, blinking a moment before sighing. "Would you both stop spacing out and look at me?" Tsunade questioned, her voice rather shrill. She was obviously impatient.

Sasuke turned immediately. Naruto, from where he was sitting, couldn't see his face through the shades of his bangs.

Naruto, on the other hand, turned slowly. He looked at Ms. Tsunade, a weak smile on his face. His eyes still wide. His eyes still full of pain.

Ms. Tsunade looked at Naruto, and raised a brow, her eyes filled with sudden concern. "Naruto… are you alright?" she questioned, getting up and coming around her desk.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Naruto said. He didn't know what sort of expression his face gave away.

"But… Naruto, your face.. It's… frighteningly pale. And you look as if you've just had the living daylights scared out of you." Ms. Tsunade pointed out worriedly, her bleached blonde hair flowing in the wind as she rushed up to him.

Sasuke cringed again, looking away.

Naruto smiled again, shaking his head. "No, No. I'm perfectly fine." Naruto insisted, his voice flat. Ms. Tsunade pursed her lips, still worried, she sighed.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it." She murmured, turning away, she eased back into her chair.

That day, Naruto and Sasuke were both given detention for skipping/attempt to skip class. But also, on that day, Naruto's worst fear was realized. He was hated by the only person he wanted to be loved by.

By the only person that even mattered.

And that day, Naruto went home, and he began to vent his emotions in a journal. He couldn't show any emotion on the outside anymore.

_Naruto wanted so badly to cry. So badly to let tears fall. But none came. No tears of sadness, no tears of rejection, no tears of loss. No tears for the one that he needed to live._


	9. Thoughts

Hello again, everyone.

The last chapter was a real disappointment, wasn't it? I agree, it made me sad to type it, but it was how the story was planned. Sorry Folks.

Anyway, from this chapter on is a small series of journal entries that Naruto writes.

And WARNING: All journal entry chapters will be extremely short!

Just wanted to inform you of that.

Anyway, enjoy chapter 9!

Until next time, _namaste_!

**Chapter 9: Thoughts**

November 27th, 2007

"_Dear Journal,_

_This marks the beginning of my journal. I can no longer show how I feel on the outside. I just feel too empty to show that I can still feel things. _

_The whole reason I'm writing this journal is because of him. Because of Sasuke. It's been two days… two god-awful days since he… told me he hated me._

_Am I always to be so cursed? I was a fool… to think anyone would ever love me. My mother told me once that no one would ever love me. She even admitted that I was just one of those punching-bags she used to take her anger out on. She says I'm her stress-reliever. _

_Maybe that's why dad left her. Dad was always so kind to me. He used to tuck me in at night, he used to come to my school to pick me up… and he used to say to me, "Naruto, you are my sunshine."_

_Dad always stopped her from hurting me. I guess he just got sick of her eventually, and left. I'm not surprised… but… he was the only one to ever love me._

_Why does everyone always hate me so much?_

_Why does everyone feel the need to abandon me, or hurt me?_

_Why can't my mother just hold me and tell me she loves me, like a real mom?_

_Why is it that the only person I ever loved despises me?_

_I keep wondering about how to off myself. But now, I figure it's pointless. I'm too big of a coward to kill myself. If I'm lucky, someone else will do it for me. _

_My mother keeps taking me to church every Sunday. She always goes off and talks to her friends._

_She forgets I'm even there._

_She just tells me, "Naruto, go play with the other boys and girls." All I do is nod fakely, and then I go off and isolate myself._

_There's no point in enjoying life anymore. I can always put up fake smiles for my mother, but no one else gets that privilege but her. I don't want to get hurt again._

_Did I mention that my grades are perfect these days? I find that friends…and the fun things in life are a waste of time now. I have to find things to occupy myself now, or my feelings will leak out. _

_I can't afford that. I can't afford to shout my emotions to the heavens and expect acceptance. _

_I can't afford to show that I'm still pining after him._

_I haven't talked to any of my friends since the principal's office incident. I don't want anyone in my life anymore. There's no point in it. I'd rather be alone, but my mother won't allow it. _

_I will rarely be writing, journal, but I will every so often. This is my only way I can vent. _

_Naruto"_


	10. Desperation

Hello again, everyone.

In this chapter, Naruto will portray a little of his thoughts, and some of his poetry.

And then more of his thoughts.

I know, it's quite boring, isn't it? It'll get more exciting, hopefully, after the journal entries are over. Which won't be too long now.

So please enjoy chapter 10.

Until next time, _namaste_!

**Chapter 10: Desperation**

January 3rd, 2008

"_Dear Journal,_

_I find no joy in anything anymore. I've hate what I've become. The only good thing that's come out of this is that my mother says I'll go to a good college and grow up to be a somebody instead of a nobody. _

_But for me, I look in the mirror and I see a stranger. Someone that I've never met, who's pretending to be me._

_I've got a present for you today, Journal… It's a poem. I've been struggling to write it the last couple of days… Outside of this journal, I'm nothing but a lifeless shell. Once again, I need to vent._

_**Desperation**_

_A screeching sound within the silence._

_Lost in a bone-chilling sea of sadness._

_I sink deeper, I scream louder, but my voice is but a dull roar._

_For no one can hear my pain._

_For no one but __**him**__ can hear my pain._

_But bone-chilling water still stings my eyes._

_It has been long since my tears mixed with this water._

_Even now, as I drown, I cannot find the means to cry._

_As if brushed aside, I hit rock-bottom._

_Oh, the screeching!_

_I reach to cover my ears, but something holds me down._

_Something holds me back._

_A heart locked away, in chains, in pain,_

_It can only find solace in the memories it dwells on._

_But it screams nonetheless, _

_Still pining after the thing that makes it whole._

_Still pining after __**him**_

_Voices wash over me._

_I close my eyes, I cannot hear._

_All senses flee from my consiousness._

_My eyes open wide, to my surprise, I cannot see._

_I'm back to the beginning, back to the darkness, where I will disappear._

_Where I can be seen no more._

_(End)_

_I wasn't paying any attention when I wrote this, truthfully… I just looked down, and that was what my hands had begun to write. The teacher told us to 'write how we feel'. I suppose… this is how I feel. Is it?_

_I can't tell the difference anymore, between living and dying. They've blended together to form the purgatory that I live within now. _

_The purgatory in which __**he**__ lives within as well._

_Why…? Why am I damned to a life of suffering? Why can I not be put out of my misery?_

_--Naruto"_


	11. Memories

Hello again, everyone.

Apparently, to some very deluded people, I have a talent for poetry.

I have no talent, sadly.

But not to worry, that will not cease my fan fiction…ing stuff.

So, on with chapter 11!

Until next time, _namaste_!

**Chapter 11: Memories**

February 25th, 2007

_"Dear Journal, _

_It's been four months since the last time I cried. It's as if they all disappeared, those tears of mine…_

_Where could they have gone? The answer… it's so obvious…_

_They dried up that one last time I cried._

_I might as well inform you of what my life entails these days. Though, there isn't much to it._

_My grades are perfect. I'm nearing the end of my sophomore year… but I didn't even notice up until now._

_Time passes so slowly now. Every second is a shuddering hour… and every day is like a decade. You should see the way I look at school. That boy… I can't remember his name… Kiba, wasn't it?_

_He talked to me today, after several months of nothing from me but lifeless silence. He finally got the courage to tell me what everyone else at our table thinks._

"_Naruto, you have to get over it, you're like a lifeless zombie! You're not… you! Not anymore, you're not. We want the old goofy-smiling idiot back… because his replacement is just wrong." I didn't respond to his comments, I just stared boredly at my lunch._

_They're right._

_I looked in the mirror of the boy's bathroom after he told me that during lunch._

_Beneath my eyes were thick, black outlines, like bruises, but much worse. I guess I don't sleep as often as I should._

_My eyes were…not as bright. As if they'd dimmed._

_My hair was a mussed mess of dark blonde. Not bright, or soft and fluffy, like it used to be. My hair was course and dry now._

_Worst of all, my skin was hanging off my bones, just like a zombie. Food wasn't as much a necessity anymore, to me._

_I guess… I really am worse than I thought. I guess that's why my mother has been so angry at me lately… she said that I'm an unhealthy bastard. Harsh truths like that don't hurt anymore. _

_I'm too numb to hurt anymore._

_Just yesterday, she beat me several times because she didn't get a promotion she wanted at work. But surprisingly, I felt nothing._

_Is my body still in shock? _

_Or is it my mind that's blocking out the pain because I've suffered enough?_

_It's obvious that my body still gets cuts and bruises… but I can't feel them. _

_I don't even think I need to vent anymore. When I pass by __**him**__ in the halls, my heart skips a beat. But I can't feel it. It doesn't even faze me._

_What's wrong with me? I used be on cloud nine if he just took a moment to look at me, but now, he never looks at me. He never speaks to me. _

_He acts as if he'd never met me before, or, as if I'm invisible. _

_I should have known from the start. I wanted to fit in with everyone else and hate him just like they did, but… I couldn't. The more I tried to resist, the more my heart yearned…_

_I would give anything to be freed from the trap called life, but I'm too cowardly to kill myself. I would do everything to just get him to spare one glace… just one directed at me, but he truly does hate me._

_I would trade my soul…to just be put out of my misery. I doubt anyone cares if I die. Not anymore. My old friends… the ones I don't talk to… they hate me for what I've become. I hate myself too._

'**I hate you.'**

_Those words. Those three awful words. They ring in my head over and over, every waking moment, as if they'll accomplish something by making me suffer, as if they require me to be hated, as if I don't matter, as if I'm not alive!_

_As if __**I**__ was a mistake. _

_Those words… that smooth, quiet, hateful voice. The memory is burned into my brain so deeply, no matter how much I claw at it with blood-encrusted fingers like I've been doing for months on end, I can't make it go away. I can __**never**__ make it leave!_

_I can never forget what __**he**__ said to me._

_-- Naruto"_


	12. The One Called God

Hello again, everyone!

So, here we are once more, eh?

Well, I have some good news!

This is the last chapter for journal entries! The next chapter is back to the old storyline format!

Yay!

Please enjoy the last of Naruto's thoughts, which, by the way, will start and end as a normal journal entry.

In other words, enjoy chapter 12!

Until next time, _namaste_!

**Chapter 12: The One Called God**

April 4th, 2007

"_Dear Journal,_

_Once again, the time flowed by without my notice. I didn't pay any mind to the date until I looked at the calendar. I feel as if time means nothing to me anymore._

_So, on to other things…_

_My mother keeps taking me to church every Sunday, as usual. But every time I attend church with her, I feel as if I'm betraying my religion. I don't belong in this religion because I don't believe god is a good person that is here for the benefit of others._

_I believe god only exists to see humans suffer._

_And besides… that religion, Christianity, has no room for people that aren't of 'straight' orientation._

_I always hear my mother speaking about how awful gay people are, and how god made two different genders for one purpose. About how people that are gay don't deserve to exist. _

_My mother never truly loved me, but I feel she wouldn't love me at all, not even the slightest bit if she knew about me._

_I don't want to go to church anymore._

_I don't wan to listen to the preacher talk on and on about how wonderful god and Jesus are, and how lucky we are to have them watching over us._

"_Are you sure it isn't a ruse, Mr. Preacher, sir? Are you sure that god and Jesus are really just up there to make sure the world they created doesn't fall into chaos, and that people who do unjust things are punished when they die, by going to hell?" _

_I wonder how people would react if I said that._

_Am I going to go to hell too?_

_But one thing I know, for sure, is that god is not a righteous being. Earth and the people on it are like his own personal sitcom that he gets to watch behind the scenes._

_God… really does hate people like me. There was a time, when I was a child… when my dad left… that I prayed. Over and over. To that man in the sky…_

"_Please, make daddy come home and make mommy stop doing bad things, please, bring my daddy back… please give back the man that thinks of me as his sunshine. Amen."_

_I begged. And pleaded. But never… did my dad ever come home. He tried to call, send letters, and even talk to me over email. My mother stole the letters, got rid of my email address, and changed our phone number. I was too young to remember his._

_So he eventually stopped trying to contact me._

_And the next thing I knew… I was cursed. It was as if god made sure I was locked up in the darkness, to stay there forever, never to be loved and to bask in the warmth of the sun ever again._

_Yet… I was still able to smile after that. No matter what god seemed to throw at me, I could still smile._

_It lasted a while… until I met __**him**_

_God knew he was my weakness. And he used that against me._

_And the next thing I knew… God had found the thing that would make me stop smiling._

_And you know… That's the funny thing… I can't even smile to my mother anymore, not even to save myself, because I just don't care anymore._

_I don't matter. And I never did. I'll keep hoping… hoping that someone will just finish me off, because I'm too afraid to do it myself._

_Someone kill me._

_--Naruto"_


	13. A Sinner's Wish

Hello again, everyone!

I'm so sorry that all those journal entries were a bit much, but they were sort of important to the story, especially… never mind, you'll see.

Anyway, the journal entries really were just for time passage, and a few important details.

But I'm proud to say that Ch.13 is officially back to regular writing format, and this chapter should be a little shocking… at least, I hope it is.

So please, enjoy chapter 13, it's not very good, though.

Just bear with me for now, okay?

Until next time, _namaste_!

**Chapter 13: A Sinner's Wish**

'It's been a while since I actually paid attention to the halls I'm in…' Naruto thought to himself. He walked along the boring, narrow white halls along the second floor of his overly-protective high school.

Naruto looked to the side of the halls as he made his way to first period. The same old people, the same old boring conversations. Kiba and Gaara were among them, even if it wasn't in his recent behavior, Naruto slowed his pace to listen to their conversation.

"Y'know… Naruto just isn't the same anymore. I should punch Uchiha for making him this way." Kiba growled, gritting his teeth. Akamaru emitted a low whimper, sudden fear from Kiba's actions.

Naruto flinched. He hadn't said nor listened to that name in so long. He felt a ringing in his ears again; he closed his eyes, doing his best to block the words out. Naruto hadn't realized he'd stopped walking. His blonde hair shifted in front of his eyes as he leaned against a wall, breathing in deeply and

"Kiba… Over there, it's Naruto." Gaara smiled a little, nodding cheerfully, disregarding the notion that Naruto had heard every word. "Hey Naruto! Good Morning!" Gaara was holding a sketchbook close to his heart as he waved enthusiastically.

Naruto looked up, his eyes still dull, unfeeling, but nodded. "Hello Gaara. Kiba." Naruto simply said, turning away, he resumed walking.

Kiba and Gaara both stared after the fleeting figure, Gaara's expression faded as his eyes drifted towards his feet.

----------

Ms. Uzumaki walked around the house, her dark cerulean eyes scanning over to Naruto's room. Ms. Uzumaki forwarded her self into his room like a robot. Immediately, she felt uncomfortable. "This is so unlike him… he's been the same happy failure as always, but his room was never this… clean." A disgusted look dawned on her face.

"This is… not normal." Her tone of voice suddenly changed, lowering itself, growing suspicious. Her bony legs dragged her around his room, slowly, but surely. "Everything is so… kempt. As if he wants it to look as if he has nothing to hide…" Ms. Uzumaki's voice trailed off as her eyes caught sight of a small black object sticking out from underneath Naruto's bed.

"What… is this? Maybe he forgot to put it on a shelf?" She leaned down, picking it up carelessly. The words 'My Journal' were imprinted in the school-like notebook. Her grip on the book tightened.

"Well, well, well… he writes in a journal? I suppose… there's no harm in reading it. I'm his mother. I have the right." She smirked, knowing she'd use that against him, and he stood no chance. Her blonde hair fell against her face as she bent over to read. She opened the book.

Ms. Uzumaki's eyes moved from left to right, slowly at first. They grew wide, quickening their pace. A light gasp echoed through the room as the notebook fell to the floor with a quiet tap. Her hands clenched into fists as she dashed out of the room.

----------

Naruto closed his locker, stuffing his things into his backpack at a steady pace. The end of the day had come quickly, as it was already 2:50 in the afternoon. Just then, Gaara, Kiba, and Neji appeared next to Naruto.

"Naruto… Can you please… please just stop this?" Gaara begged, his pale blue eyes pleading to have his friend back. Naruto didn't even look up, much less speak.

Kiba's thin slits he called eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth for the second time today. "Dammit, Naruto! We're so sick of this! We care about you, you're our friend, but we never thought you'd get this bad because of Sasuke!" His voice seethed with anger as Neji stood by and nodded.

Naruto looked up, his eyes suddenly filled with pain and emotion that his friends hadn't seen in a long time.

"S…shut up." Naruto stuttered, he bit his lip, and then his over-grown bangs shaded over his eyes as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He pushed through the three-some group of boys and dashed for the front door.

Once again, his friends stood, in shock. "I…I saw it… he really is in pain, isn't he?" Kiba whispered, his hands now loose. Gaara had a hand cupped over his mouth, and Neji stood by, just staring.

Another figure stood, just around the corner, with empty eyes and a saddened expression. Naruto streaked past him without noticing who it was. The figure sighed, his ivory eyes followed after Naruto like a magnet to metal. "…You really are hurting, aren't you? I'm sorry… Naruto." The low smooth voice sounded pained. The figure stepped out of the shadows. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto felt his legs begin to get heavy, but he felt no pain. He stopped, huffing and panting about a block away from the high school. Naruto felt beads of sweat drip off his face.

His eyes softened as a face popped into his head. The only face that ever eased his pain… and yet, the only expression that was on that face was sheer frustration. Naruto felt a stinging sensation rip its way through his veins. Naruto shook his head, brushing the pain aside to walk forward.

Naruto kept walking, feeling his steps tap into the sidewalk in the same pattern as always. He'd gone over it so many times, he felt as if his routine was burned into the concrete.

In a matter of minutes, Naruto was at his apartment door. He sighed, opening the door reluctantly. "I'm home, mother." Naruto called. He dropped his backpack to the side of the door and took off his shoes. He blinked, he hadn't heard an answer yet.

"Mother?" Naruto called. He walked down the short, narrow hallway, only to find there were no beer bottles in the living room as usual. It was as if she hadn't been here all day.

"I suppose she finally switched her work hours to daytime hours." Naruto assumed. His blonde hair bounced as he grudgingly moved towards the porch, opening the screen door, seeing a sky littered in dark clouds, heavy with rain. His feet touched the wood of the porch, he expected to find himself alone, only to find his mother sitting in a white lounge chair. Waiting for him.

"Hello Naki-chan." She smiled a gentle smile. "How was school?"

Naruto blinked, stiffening. 'Something… something's wrong here. She's never put an honorific at the end of my name when addressing me before…' Naruto thought. He snapped back to reality a second later.

"Hello mother." Naruto smiled back. "School was good. As usual. And how was your day?" Naruto tilted his head curiously, but he wasn't really interested.

Ms. Uzumaki stood, the same eerie smile on her face. Naruto began to feel slightly guarded. She towered over him, being unusually tall for a woman, her eyes glimmered with a devious glare.

"My day was the same as usual…" Her voice trailed off as she cleared her throat. She bent down to meet Naruto's eyes. "Naki-chan… you're my son, and you love me, don't you?" she questioned, adding a fake, maternal-sounding tone to her voice. This only caused Naruto to stiffen further.

"Of course I do, mother." He said, trying to put as much emotion into his voice as possible. Naruto smiled fakely with her. "And I always will." Naruto lied.

Ms. Uzumaki stood, turning away from him. Her voice dropped to a lower tone, but still adding in the fake maternal-sounds. "Of course… I can't say it's the same the other way around." She grinned a malicious grin as she turned back to him, her eyes wide with devious intentions.

"… I read this… this thing you've been keeping in your room, this… thing that you've been keeping your secrets in!" She hissed, pulling the black, small, school-like notebook from behind her and throwing it at him. Naruto didn't move, the book hit him squarely in the chest, hard, and he flinched when it did. His hand rose to cover the spot it hit.

Naruto stared down at the book which had landed open on a page he'd written. On the page with those three words in black and bold. _'I hate you'. _His azure eyes were wide as once bead of sweat rolled down his neck.

"Mother… I…" Naruto struggled to find the words to explain, but his mother wouldn't give him a chance. She took three steps forward, Naruto took three steps back.

"I've had it with you. Your sicknesses, your lies, and your little obsession with a BOY. It's bad enough that my reputation is ruined by the likes of you, my only child, who is a failure! And now, on top of that, you're also a fag?! I'm sick of everything you are and everything you've done!" She hissed, pausing to take another step forward.

Naruto took one more step back, realizing he'd hit the gate on the side of the apartment, which was only as high as his waist. He bit his lip, wanting to seem scared so his mother would not get anymore angry than she already was, but his eyes wouldn't change. They held the same lifeless expression.

"I'm going to do you a huge favor, and give you what you want, what you've wanted the last half-year… I will put you out of your misery!" Her voice screeched to a high tone, Naruto gasped.

With one swift movement, Naruto felt two firm hands grasp his shirt pulling him forward to meet his mother's face.

"Good-bye to you, the one mistake I regret… good-bye, Naki-chan." A sickly grin stretched against Ms. Uzumaki's face. Two hands shoved Naruto backward, like a doll being thrown across a room.

Naruto felt himself flying through the air. His eyes were wide as his body soared through the air, hurtling towards the ground below. Naruto closed his eyes, tears flew threw the air with him.

'_Sasuke… I'm going to die… Even if you hate me… I'll miss you.'_


	14. My Sunshine

Hello again, everyone!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, I was wrapped up in maplestory.

xD

This chapter is extremely dramatic, and starts off with thoughts from Naruto, then Sasukes point of view for a little bit.

Coming at you right now, Chapter 14!

Until next time, _namaste_!

**Chapter 14: My Sunshine**

_Naruto felt himself regain consciousness. He opened his eyes, seeing dark, foreboding clouds loom above him, weeping rain. He struggled to get up, but no part of his body would move. An extreme pain ached from every inch of his body._

'_I…I can't move…and…I feel so numb… Did I lose consciousness while I was falling?'_

_Naruto's thoughts reeled over his head once more. _

'_Something… something cold… the rain? But… something warm is… clashing with it…'_

_He struggled once more to move, only able to move his head. Sure enough, a warm, red liquid, surrounding his entire body, was mixed with the freshly fallen rain. Naruto let his head fall back in exhaustion, he began to feel tired. Naruto's eye-lids grew heavy._

'_As much as I want and deserve to die… I can't shake the need that I need most…I want you to save me, Sasuke…But you won't come.'_

----------

Sasuke walked along the sidewalk that winds down from his school, his eyes listless and bored. He sighed, his backpack drooping over his shoulders.

"I hate having to stay after school…" he muttered to himself. "… There's just no point in anything anymore. My life is dedicated to finding Itachi, and nothing else…" Sasuke bit his lip at the name. But even as he said this, he couldn't shake certain name and face from his consciousness.

"Why… why do I feel these things… for him, above all people… for Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. He stopped in his tracks, his hand clutching his heart. "I can't… I can't even stand to pay attention to him because I have to find the man who killed my parents… but… no matter what I do, I want Naruto!" Sasuke's pitch black bangs shifted in front of his eyes as he said this. Sasuke began to grit his teeth in frustration.

Suddenly, he heard the crackling of leaves on the ground, and a flash of white flew by his face. Sasuke lifted his hand up, catching it. It was drenched in rain. Sasuke noticed it was a page of writing, the ink smeared by water. The only thing he could clearly make out was three words in the middle and a name at the bottom.

'**I hate you' and '--Naruto'. **

Sasuke's coal-black eyes widened. The only sound to be heard was the light rain hitting the ground all around him.

'Why would this even be out here?' Sasuke asked himself. The sudden sound of a wailing ambulance broke the silence. Sasuke blinked, startled by the noise. He felt his body stiffen and his hands clench around the edges of the paper. The ambulance drove by him, going up the road next to his school, up to the apartments where Naruto lived. Only one thought crossed Sasuke's mind.

'_Is this a cry of help?'_

Without even realizing it, Sasuke's feet began to move. They turned, going up the hill from the school. Going to Naruto's apartment, and following the ambulance. His pace was slow at first, but it began to grow faster as Sasuke grew more desperate. 'Please… Please… not him, anyone but him… dammit!' Sasuke thought this to himself as he began to run, ignoring the freezing cold that chilled his skin, causing goose-bumps to surface, watching the ambulance turn into the apartment parking lot.

Sasuke's feet turned the corner, driving themselves onto the concrete of the parking lot with intense speed and determination. The ambulance still wailed, a scatter of paramedics ran everywhere.

Above all the commotion and panic, one thing caught Sasuke's eye. A body, smothered in blood, with bright, yellow, spiky blonde hair.

Sasuke's feet dragged him forward, as much as his horrified expression didn't want to get any closer, as much as he wanted to believe that the boy in that pile of blood wasn't the person he thought it was, his body wouldn't listen.

He reached the body. The face was clear. A calm expression, and yet, there was a smile on it. A pained smile, with closed eyes.

One of Sasukes hands reached down to touch the boy, to touch his skin, his face, but his hand fluttered back. He tried it repeatedly, but every time, his hand fluttered back, afraid to touch the one thing that would ensure he was part of this terrifying reality.

"Yes, for the millionth time, I pushed him! I don't care what you think, or where I go, but the point is that I tried to kill my son!" Ms. Uzumaki boasted, laughing a wicked laugh that echoed through Sasuke's ears. He felt an unbearable feeling well up inside him.

Sasuke stood, turning to where Naruto's mother leaned against an apartment wall seven feet away.

"YOU." Sasuke hissed firmly, his voice a low growl. He began to grit his teeth as his eyes widened in anger, his hands clenched into fists as Sasuke dashed towards her with a raised fist, colliding it into the woman's face, causing her to fall backwards in pain.

"Ugh!" Ms. Uzumaki groaned in pain, rubbing her cheek. The paramedics gasped, blinking.

"Sir, you can't hit a person like that…" The paramedics began to speak, they trailed off as Sasuke turned to them sharply, his eyes holding a glare so fierce, the paramedics trembled in fear, turning away.

Ms. Uzumaki sat on the ground, her hand cupping around her swollen, red cheek. Before she could even look up, much less say anything, Sasuke quickly leaned down, his hand gripping around the neck of her shirt, lifting her off the ground and slamming her into the apartment wall.

"I see that you are the reason that he was always injured and in pain." Sasuke accused, his tone harsh, still low, but steadily rising. His onyx eyes pierced into her dark, cerulean orbs.

A few small chuckles were her response. Sasuke was taken aback.

"I see… aren't you the boy? The one in his little book? The one that **hates** him?" Ms. Uzumaki asked in scratchy, light-toned voice. Sasuke's eyes widened, his grip tightened even further, fueled by hate.

"It was a lie. It was all a lie." Sasuke muttered, shaking his head. His eyes burned into hers, the fire growing in them as she began to laugh.

"I'm so amazed that you could even care about that failure! He was a fool, and he never deserved to live in the first place! Why do you even care? You don't even know him!" she proposed, her eyes growing sickeningly giddy. "Besides, I gave him what he wanted! I killed him!"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, his brow furrowed, then he opened his eyes, throwing another punch with his free hand at her other cheek.

"Why did you do this to him?! Why him!? Why did you take away his smile, his eyes, his laughter?" Sasuke begged, his voice louder than it had ever been. He paused, opening his mouth, his voice desperate for answers.

"**Why did you take away my sunshine!?"**


	15. New Love

Hello again, everyone.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, gomen!

And just to answer a question, before I start the chapter….

This is officially the LAST CHAPTER.

So please enjoy chapter 15, I hope to see you all at my next story!

Until next time, _namaste_!

**Chapter 15: New Love**

The women's wicked smile faded from her face at the words. She only glared at Sasuke, her eyes boring into his with intense anger. 'I haven't heard those words since…' Ms. Uzumaki's thoughts were interrupted by frantic yelling.

"Hurry, we must get him to the hospital, he's lost too much blood!" One of the paramedics yelled frantically, a stretcher already cradling Naruto's body carefully. Sasuke felt his grip loosen as he dropped Naruto's mother to the ground with a thud. A pair of policemen came up to her and handcuffed her, looks of disappointment adorning their faces.

Sasuke dashed over in a hurry, the paramedics had already been carrying the stretcher into the ambulance. "I'm going with you." He said solemnly, a pleading look on his face. One paramedic looked at him in disbelief, biting her lip, then she sighed and nodded nervously.

"Get in. Quickly." She told him. Sasuke nodded, dashing inside. His eyes befell the body, which was being strapped up to a pulse monitor and a few other machines, including a respiratory device. Sasuke knelt down, watching him breathe slowly.

"Naruto… if you leave me, I'll never forgive you." He hissed, hoping Naruto could hear him. But Naruto could hear nothing. He was sleeping restlessly, tossing and turning from being tied to machines.

"Sa…Sasuke…" Naruto whispered in his sleep. "S…save me… please…"

Sasuke stared in disbelief, his onyx eyes staring at the cold lips that said the words in a hushed whisper. His eyes softened, looking at the lips that were slowly regaining color.

"Naruto… God cursed me too." Sasuke mumbled, watching Naruto mutter in his sleep. Sasuke looked at his arm. Lines of scars covered his arms and legs, decorating them with different patterns. Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh. "… But _you_ didn't deserve it." Sasuke buried his hands in his beautiful ivory hair, clutching it as he rested his elbows upon his almost white knees.

The ambulance pulled into the driveway in front of the ER. Three nurses dashed out almost immediately, opening the doors of the ambulance quickly. They all stared at Sasuke, who was holding Naruto's hand tightly. He shot them a quick glare.

"Well, don't just stand there! Help him, dammit!" Sasuke hissed, the women jumping at his reaction. They immediately dashed in, pulling the stretcher and IV out. Sasuke trailed after them nervously. The nurses looked at him for a moment, then they shuddered in fear of being yelled at again, and hurried Naruto inside.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the waiting room, sir." One nurse with light brown hair said, bowing for forgiveness. Sasuke bit his lip, pouting as he sat down. He felt waves of emotions crash inside him, refusing to let them show. Only one wave made it to his expression: Worry.

Sasuke waited for what seemed like a lifetime. He didn't once look at the clock, but he could feel the seconds tick by one by one. He felt as if he'd waited one hundred nerve-wracking years when it'd only been two hours.

The same nurse with the light brown hair walked up to Sasuke cautiously. He had his face buried in his hands. "…Sir…?" the nurse said warily, trying her best to hide the sadness in her voice. But to no avail. Sasuke looked up, his eyes nervous, pleading, scared.

"What is it?" he asked solemnly. Sasuke sighed, swallowing his doubts. It surely had to be something good after all the bad that had happened… it had to… right?

"You can see him now… but… I'm afraid I have some bad news." She mumbled, her voice dredged lower, and more depressing, and her eyes stared down at her feet. "I'm afraid… that we aren't exactly sure how long he has left." Her voice rang in Sasuke's ears. "I'm really very so…rry?" Her voice trailed into a question as she looked up, and the boy she was talking to was gone.

Sasuke rushed down numerous hallways, growing frantic. His bangs shifted in front of his eyes as his hands grabbed the nearest doctor. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki's room?" he asked desperately, his grip tightened. The doctor winced.

"D-Down the hall, sir, down the hall!"

Sasuke let him go, running faster than he'd ever felt himself run before. He felt the wind sting his eyes, which refused to blink, as he ran up to a room labeled 'Naruto Uzumaki'.

Sasuke's hands couldn't move fast enough as he opened the door flicked on the lights.

Naruto was sitting right there, the window was open next to his cot, the rain had grown deep and heavy and the clouds were black. His azure eyes connected with Sasuke's onyx orbs. Naruto's body was covered in bandages, stained with blood, and he was half-clothed, showing deep cuts and scars from past experiences. All except for his angelic face. Tears were streaming down his whisker-like cheeks, obviously, Naruto's pain was unbearable.

Sasuke wanted to stand back, but his legs dragged him forward, against his will, again.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke mumbled. He wanted to hit himself for asking a question so stupid. Of course he wasn't alright.

"I wish I was…" Naruto smiled weakly, his azure eyes softened. "But… why are you here?" He blinked, his gaze inquisitive, his voice small.

"I… have to tell you something." Sasuke sighed. He closed his eyes, kneeling next to Naruto's cot. "I lied to you."

Naruto blinked, his tears fell slowly, creating streams of warmth upon his cheeks. "What do you… mean?" Naruto asked. Was this what he thought it was?

"I always loved you… ever since I first saw you. But… It's my fault you're like this. I avoided you, ignored you, and acted like you didn't exist… all for myself. I had… another duty I had to see to. And I thought that nothing could get in the way of it. But here you are, getting in the way." Sasuke sighed, his hands clenching the bed. "And now… it's too late…!"

Naruto stared. His eyes wide. A strange sensation pricked Sasuke's face. A liquid trickled down his cheeks, mimicking Naruto. He reached up to touch a warm drop of the water.

Naruto blinked, amazed. He'd never seen tears stain Sasuke's perfect face, but somehow, the tears only made him godlier than ever. But his curiosity faded, his smile weakened as tears began to flow faster.

"I'm sorry… Sasuke." Naruto sniffled. "Ngh…!" He lifted his hands up, trying to wipe the tears away, but they just wouldn't stop. Tears rolled down his cheeks, dripping down from his chin and neck, creating a pool of water beneath him. "So sorry…!"

A pair of arms wrapped around Naruto's body, which was lying against a pillow. Naruto gasped, his eyes wide in surprise as the tears dripped onto Sasuke's arms.

"Don't cry… Naruto." He whispered, closing his eyes, tears still flowing.

Azure eyes remained wide. He felt his hands automatically move to wrap around Sasuke's neck desperately. "You've never… said my name before…." Naruto whispered back, his voice muffled in the collar of Sasuke's clothing. "Thank you."

Sasuke moved back a little, knowing Naruto's time was almost up.

"Sasuke… I'm going to… die… aren't I?" Naruto asked quietly. His weak smile still graced his face.

"I don't want to answer that…" Sasuke muttered.

"Please, Sasuke… tell me… am I going to die?" Naruto looked into his eyes, inches from his face.

"…Yes... but… I won't let you die alone." Sasuke whispered. He leaned in, his lips touching Naruto's tenderly. Naruto gasped, blushing deeply. His weak smile returned as his eyes weakened as well, closing as he got lost in the kiss.

Sasuke let him go. Naruto gasped, falling back on the pillow, he felt a stabbing pain his head. "It… It hurts… Sasuke…" he gasped again. Naruto held his hand out shakily, reaching for Sasuke. Touching his pale face, which was surprisingly warm, coursing his fingers through his soft, ivory hair. "Will I… see you again?"

Sasuke lifted up his hand and grasped around Naruto's hand gently. "… Yes… you will. I don't care about Itachi anymore… I want only you."

Naruto closed his eyes, his smile grew. The tears that flowed across his face resumed. He literally would die of happiness. "Sasuke… you don't know how long I waited… to hear you say that…"

Naruto could feel himself slipping away. He felt his hands begin to run cold as his vision grew blurry.

"I love you… Sasuke… thank you…" Naruto smiled again, Sasuke's hand still cupped around his. Naruto opened his eyes slightly, only to see that everything was dark. Only one light shone amongst the rest, and it was the dark silhouette from his dream so long ago… but this time, he knew who it was.

Naruto closed his eyes gently. His blonde hair seemed to grow lighter as his skin seemed to regain color. He felt his heart tap silently in his chest, it's pace slowing more and more.

"Sasuke…I love you… Good-bye..."

The tan peach-colored hand fell out of the pale-colored one, hitting the bed gently. Sasuke sat there in the silence. He couldn't stop the tears, for once, they just wouldn't stop. Just like Naruto.

"I love you, my sunshine… good-bye, Naruto."

**The End**


End file.
